Left on the streets
by dark princezz 101
Summary: Note: Im a new author!Please no flames whatsoever!Begs on kneesPlot: SessKag fic. Sesshomaru is a rich billionaire and is very protective of his wife Kagome. Her evil cousin Kikyo whom everyone in her family believed started a rumor about Kagome sleeping
1. Chapter 1

Left on the streets

Note: Im a new author!Please no flames whatsoever!Begs on knees

Plot: Sess/Kag fic. Sesshomaru is a rich billionaire and is very protective of his wife Kagome. Her evil cousin Kikyo whom everyone in her family believed started a rumor about Kagome sleeping with another man. Sesshomaru eventually heard about it and immediately believed it. He says some really hash words to her that left her heart break into a million pieces and he kicks her out of the house only to find her cousin Kikyo had felt bad about starting it and confessed to Sesshomaru. Will Kagome take Sesshomaru back or leave him?

o0o0o0o0o

" She did what! Oh I swear that skanky bitch will get it when I come home! " Sesshomaru screamed in anger.

'_I trusted her and she cheats on me!'_

Kagome came home from work with all smiles cause she just got promoted. She cooked a special dinner for her husband Sesshomaru.

'_I can't wait till I tell him I got promoted! Weee! '_

Kagome fell asleep on her couch because she was exhausted.Until….

" KAGOME! " Sesshomaru screamed.

She tried to stand up but found herself pinned to the wall.

" How _dare _you bed with another man behind this Sesshomaru's back? We are married are we not? I gave you my heart and you broke it! You will pay! " Sesshomaru said angered.

" Sesshomaru chokes sttoopp I what are you talking about! I would never cheat on you! You are my husband!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru kissed her…not passionately but very hurtful. He bit into her tongue with his long fangs and she winced in pain.

" Lies! I know when you cheat on me bitch! You whore! I can't believe I married a whore like you! " Sesshomaru spat.

There were tears streaming down her face. ' _I can't believe he didn't believe me? He doesn't trust me. He called me a whore..'_

" I never slept with anyone but you! Why can't you just believe me? " Kagome cried. " I told you I love you when we got married… slash

Sesshomaru slashed her face with his claws.

" Grr…never ever talk to me about our marriage bitch! I want a divorce and get out of my house! " Sesshomaru said. ' _I can't believe I hurt her…_'

" But..but.." Kagome complained.

" Now! Pack your things and get out of my house! " Sesshomaru yelled.

15 minutes later

Kagome finished packing and headed outside.

' I _have no one to live with. My family hates me and my friends are on vacation. I hate you Sesshomaru! I'll just live on the streets..for now..'_

A/N: I know I know.. im not a very good author..R/R please? If you want me to continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: opps.. sorry it took sort ta long to update but thanx 4 da reviews:D

Oh yea..Punk Dog Demoness: To answer your question..Kagome has a HUGE scar on her face..sorry

Kagome wandered the streets until late late midnight. No one wanted to harm her because she had a huge scar on her face. Everyone she walked passed by was making fun of her. She walked to an abandoned park which was empty so she slept on the bench.

Next day….

" Auntie Kikyo! Bring me to the park! Pweassseee!" a young girl about 6 years old asked.

" Ok..ok! Calm down Rin," Kikyo said to the hyperactive child.

" Yay!" Rin squealed.

Little did they know she was going to meet up with her homeless cousin.

Kikyo drove Rin to the park nearby. As they were walking they saw a figure sleeping on the bench.

Kikyo went to examine it, " Ka-kagome! Is that you?"

" Ugghhh..wh-what are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome said while yawning.

" What happened to you?"

" I don't wanna talk about it. Please..just leave me alone,"Kagome sobbed.

" Tell me"

" Fine. Sesshomaru thought I slept with another man and kicked me outta the house" Kagome cried.

"Did he slash your face?"

" Yes"

" I'm sorry"

" It's not your fault. Sesshomaru doesn't even trust his own wife."

' _O my god! What have I done to my poor cousin. She became homeless and got slashed by her own husband. It was just a joke..yet it turned horrible..I'm a terrible cousin. I better tell Sesshomaru that it was just a fake rumor..'Kikyo thought in her head._

" Kagome, you can stay at my house if you want," Kikyo asked.

" Thanks Kik, your always there for me. You're a great cousin,' Kagome smiled.

Kikyo felt her stomach churn. Kagome didn't know it was her very cousin who caused all this.

" Auntie Kagome! What happened to your pretty face?" Rin asked.

" Nothing Rin, just a scratch. Thank you for being concerned,"Kagome replied.

" We better go home guys. Kagome needs to eat" Kikyo said.

'_I'll tell Sesshomaru what really happened tomorrow so everything will be back to normal' Kikyo thought._

A/n: R/R if you want me to continue…no flames and nope.. I do not own Inuyasha and his gang..o yea…do you want Sess and Kag to be together?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n:omg!thanx 4 all da reviews..thats like the most reviews I gots from any1..

Well, back 2 da story 

○☺☻○☺☻○☺☻○☺☻○☺☻○☺☻○

"Hello? May I speak to Miroku Houishi? This is Sesshomaru Taisho,"Sesshomaru asked when a voice picked up the phone at Kagome's work.

'_Hehehe...I'll ask my best friend Miroku,Kagome's boss to fire her!That'll show her not to mess with me!'_

"Yes, do you happen to be Mirok-um ahhem my boss' best friend?" a female voice asked. Then somebody grabbed her ass. SMACK "Pervert"

" Sango, do you not like this Miroku? For he does not rub other womens' rear except yours. I'm very hurt," Miroku said in the other line.

" Whatever, there's a man on the phone named Sesshomaru Taisho, here, he wants to talk to ya," Sango said as she handed him the phone.

" Oh yes, my dear friend. Thank you Sango dear,"Miroku said.

"Miroku, its me Sesshomaru. Can you do me a favor?"

" Of course my dear friend,"

" Can you fire her?"

" W-what why? She just got promoted to (any job u want..review to tell me what Kagome is and what she got promoted to.) She was so happy she told me that she was going to make you a special dinner when she came home,"

'_Oh, that's why the table was so fancy. I gave the food she made to our husky dog Shippo. Opps.Grrr..she still cheated on me!.'Sesshomaru thought._

" I don't care. She still cheated on me!"

" Very well.But she'll be coming to work tomorrow..i'll tell her. Man, I never thought Kagome was that kind of girl,"

" Yeah well, thinks may not be what they seem. C ya man" Sesshomaru hung up.

"Kikyo, could you drive me to my work just down at Fairylane dr.? I got promoted so hopefully I could pay you back for being such a great cousin. I was going to tell Sesshomaru as he got home but I got kicked out. I dodn't see that coming. Ughh!I hate him!" Kagome said.

" No need Kagome. We're family. We help each other out kay!" Kikyo said.

" Thanks,"Kagome replied.

AT KAGOME'S Work '

" Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Miroku asked.

" Yes sir,"

They both walked to Miroku's office and sat down. "Kagome, you're fired." Miroku said.

" W-what! I just got promoted. Now I just get fired the next day? I'm a failure. Can't do anything right ne?"

" Kagome, did anything happen between you an Sesshomaru?"

" Well he thought I cheated on him then slashed my face and kicked me outta my house! Are you happy now!"

" I'm sorry.But I still have ta fire ya. Here, I'll write you a check of $50 000. I am seriously sorry," Miroku said finishing up the check and handed it out to Kagome.

" No..no it's fine. I can survive on my own"

" No..take it I got more of those in my bank. Kay?"

"Thanks! I owe you big time. See ya.. I guess"

" Hey Kikyo, I just got fired but I got some money to survive"Kagome said

" That's good"

" Could you bring me to Sesshomaru's house so I can the stuff I left?" Kagome asked.

' _Perfect time to tell Sesshomaru what really happened and get things back to normal' Kikyo thought._

A/N: Dun..dun..dun..What's going to happen?Sorry but Shippo became their doggy. Oh yea..Rin's rent's are dead and Kikyo took her as an orphan but calls Kikyo her Auntie just because…Also R/R if u want to know what happens next OO


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: IMMM sooossooo sorry for not updating sooner. School is a bummer yo! So here's the next chap! Oh yea thanx 4 reviewing!

Chapter 4

Previously:

" Kagome, did anything happen between you an Sesshomaru?"

" Well he thought I cheated on him then slashed my face and kicked me outta my house! Are you happy now!"

" I'm sorry.But I still have ta fire ya. Here, I'll write you a check of $50 000. I am seriously sorry," Miroku said finishing up the check and handed it out to Kagome.

" No..no it's fine. I can survive on my own"

" No..take it I got more of those in my bank. Kay?"

"Thanks! I owe you big time. See ya.. I guess"

" Hey Kikyo, I just got fired but I got some money to survive"Kagome said

" That's good"

" Could you bring me to Sesshomaru's house so I can the stuff I left?" Kagome asked.

' _Perfect time to tell Sesshomaru what really happened and get things back to normal' Kikyo thought._

Kikyo drove to Kagome's house. They got out of the car and started walking up to the front door.

' _Sniff Sniff I smell Kagome and her cousin Kikyo!What are they doing here?'_

Kagome knelt down to the doormat to find a spare key.

"Kagome, will you be okay?"Kikyo asked.

"Yup!Nothing to worry about,"Kagome replied opening the doorknob.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru showed up.

" What are you doing here whore? Or should I say unfaithful bitch!"Sesshomaru spat.

" For the last friggin' time! I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! I'm your wife! Get that through your thick skull! I just came here to get the stuff I forgot!" Kagome screamed holding back here tears.

" Ex wife! Get your stuff and leave! After your done I have the divorce papers. I wonder why I married a bitch like you?"Sesshomaru said.

Kagome ignored him and ran to her old room to pick up her stuff she left. Then jumped on her bed and started crying.

" Oh, hello dear Kikyo. What a surprise. Don't you ever wonder why you are related to a whore? Do you want some tea?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kikyo's head was burning with anger, " First of all, my cousin is not a WHORE! I made up the rumor about Kagome sleeping with another man! I was just jealous of her because everyone likes her better than me so I made the rumor up! She never slept with anyone but you ok? You hurt her SOO BAD and now she'll never forgive you!"

Puffy eyed Kagome heard all of that and headed downstairs. Sesshomaru was about to speak until Kagome cut him off. " Where are the divorce papers? I wanna get this over with"

Sesshomaru now knew the truth.

'_She never cheated on me..i've been a fool. She was always faithful. She'll never want me back' Sesshomaru thought. _

Sesshomaru went to Kagome. " I know the truth now. I'm so sorry I believed that rumor," Sesshomaru apologized and licked her face. Her scar was gone but was her anger?

" Do you think a simple sorry is gonna cut? You know I'm not that type of girl that just come running back to someone after a simple sorry! You make me feel so bad by calling me whore and bitch you know. You even hurt me! I thought you trusted me. That's why we got married. I made a vow to never cheat and always be faithful to you. So you broke my trust. How will I ever trust you. You sank so low to believe a fake rumor. I thought you demons knew if someone was telling the truth or a lie by their voice. I wasn't with another man! And I don't care if that scar is gone of my face! I'd rather have the scar then even be married to you! Oh and for ou Kikyo, why don't you go ahead and fuck Sesshomaru for all I care. You're the bitch..whore whatever! I know you cheat on my best friend Inuyasha! So I'll takethese goddamn papers and sign em' Sesshomaru, I'll be back tomorrow with the papers, " Kagome spat taking the papers in her hand and heading out the front door .

Sesshomaru's eyes were turning blood shot red. He was so angry at himself for what he did to his wife and so pissed at Kikyo for even starting it.

" Kikyo! Get out!"

" Whatever" Kikyo said running to her car.

'_Ughh! So much for helping Kagome! I am a whore! Why do people always hate me?'Kikyo thought._

'_So much for staying with Kikyo! I can't believe she started a rumor about me. I thought she was my best cousin. I need a pen! Oh yea! I'll just rent a a hotel for tonight." Kagome thought._

A/N: do u like this chap or did it suck? Sesshomaru was a bit ooc about wanting tea…sorry..review!until next time!


End file.
